


in the night

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I should write drabbles more often they're fun, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: "You're safe," Suu murmured.Cut sighed, and tucked his head under her chin. "I'm safe."
Relationships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	in the night

"You're safe," Suu murmured.

Cut sighed, and tucked his head under her chin. "I'm safe." He was still trembling with the aftereffects of the nightmare, but he could feel the tension oozing out of him with every word Suu spoke. He nestled closer to her, and felt her arms tighten around him in response.

"You're in our home."

"I'm in our home."

"You're free."

"I'm free."

Suu pressed a kiss against his forehead. "You are stronger and braver than you know. Sleep now, love. The morning will be better."

"The morning will be better," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
